100 year quest
by fairytailNL
Summary: Nalu week bonus prompt- 100 year quest.


When Natsu had told her that they were taking a 100 years quest, she expected it to be difficult but what she didn't expect was the presence of the two dragon there.

They travelled a long time to get on this now abandoned island, in between having several short picnics and fulfilling Erza's long term dream. Coming across many beautiful sceneries too.

When they reached the island, the now village chief explained to them how they used to live on the neighbouring island but suddenly one day some huge creature entered their area and destroyed everything, they had no choice but to abandon it and shift to the one they now living but the thing was the other island was more fertile and productive and they were having issues every now and then. All the mages who came for the quest either died or returned home injured.

* * *

Keeping all the facts in mind they started for the quest. They came across many dark guilds which was hidden it was the magic power that helped them detect them, though not requested in the quest by Erza's command they started taking down those dark guilds asking the whereabouts of the creature that the villagers were talking about but none of them could give them an exact location.

Then rested and continued the next day uprooting the dark guilds and searching for the creature. After a few weeks they came across a huge cave, they suspected the creatures to be present there, the thing that they didn't expect was that they were dragon.

One was yellow and the other was brown. And then the fight began. They came to know that the yellow one could spit fire and steam while the brown one could produce mountains, trees and rock, they could even join together forming a twin dragon who could create a volcano.

They would fight constantly till their magic was exhausted then make strategies for the next day, the most beneficiary thing about these dragons was they had a weal nose, not like those of a dragon slayer, so at a safe distance they could hide earlier they used to hide in the river nearby with the help of Aquarius.

Till now whatever they had planned didn't work.

"Don't worry Luce, we would figure out something."

"The main question is how these dragons are here? Weren't they extinct?" She made her thoughts known to all and smiled at Natsu for his assurance.

"Well we have been trying to figure that out but still with no luck."

"I suggest we go straight in the cave and search things like their appearance and how are we gonna fight them."

"As if that's easy, come on Natsu we are talking about the Dragons here."

"Only flame brain can suggest such a stupid idea."

"Natsu-san, we know better how strong Dragons are."

"I think Natsu is right."

"Lucy?" All the other three asked her while Natsu beamed at her for agreeing with his suggestion.

"But, Lucy how are we even going to cross those dragons to enter the cave."

"Simple we dig in" she explained.

"Well Dragons being in this world is highly suspicious, I don't know what kind of mages were coming for the quest to not have completed it for so long? But I think I have figured it out."

"What's going on in your mind Lucy?" Erza asked seriousness lacing her voice.

"This land was fertile and isolated suddenly two creatures who were dragons entered the scene evading all the villagers most of the mages that came either died that is they never returned or they returned injured. But, when we entered we came across so many dark guilds who didn't even know the whereabouts of the creature though it was flourishing well. According to my opinion this island is basically the operating area for the dark guilds."

She paused and thought a bit more before continuing.

"And I think these dragons are just normal mages with lacrima inbuilt in them and the huge cave is the place where the leader of this scheme is present."

"How are you so sure about this Lucy-san"

"Well these dragons don't have the strong sense of hearing and smell that usual dragons have also you and Natsu have many a times detected other people smell but it was so short lived that we ignored it."

"Then what strategy you suggest?" Gray asked.

"I was thinking that we can do this from the river side to the near end of the cave I will ask virgo to make a path through which we can crawl in. Natsu and Gray would distract the dragons such that they open their mouth wide that time you would signal me through the air, I would be at the river and via the Aquarius star dress would make a water strong jet straight in their mouth while Erza would be enhanced by Wendy and cut the scales of the dragon and Wendy please make sure all of us are saved from the water attack. That done both of you come inside the cave while Natsu and Gray you have to take out their Lacrimas at any cost, destroy it and join us in for the search."

"Wow, that's a brilliant plan Luce."

* * *

Sure, enough the next day they started working according to the plan and it worked out perfectly, all of Lucy's prediction were correct. The water jet temporarily made the lacrima's unusable and Natsu and Gray dived right into its mouth to obtain the lacrimas and suddenly standing before them were two young boys who were bruised and were panting hard, still they were ready to fight. Lucy had entered the cave and Wendy and Erza came from the other end searching it they found the head guild of all this mess. While Erza was taking out the Master, Lucy and Wendy were cleaning up the subordinate, soon they were joined by the boys.

Fighting like the combo team they were, they win was like a piece of a cake. The quest was completed just like that. On their way back, journey they were enjoying all the treat the villagers had provided them as a reward along with the prize money.

This quest had provided them with multiple picnic and lots of thrilling adventure.

* * *

Lucy was sitting alone cherishing the feel of fresh wind across her face and enjoying the scenery. When Natsu came and sat beside her.

"Whatcha thinking Luce?"

"Nothing much just relaxing."

"But, it doesn't seem that you are happy though, it was your plan and idea that succeeded."

"Yeah! You are right I was thinking I was thinking about Aquarius."

"What's about her?"

"I think I have to start a quest to search for her key, I miss her lot mainly when I use her magic."

"Let's go then, you make a plan to where to start and our next adventure would begin."

"Natsu no, I was thinking to go alone, its not a mission that would pay, you know."

"What are you talking about? We are a team, ofcourse we go together. And the biggest payment this mission is going to give me is your smile." He smiled widely.

"But Natsu-"

"No more discussion after we reach home we would make a plan and would leave together, as partners ok?"

She blushed slightly about him willing to come along just to have her smile, about him referring her apartment as their home and above all him emphasising the point that partners go together.

"Yeah Ok, partner."

* * *

A/N- When I read the title of the quest i felt like it was a quest that would take 100 yrs to complete. lol. and thought for such long quest drangons would be included i thought for two and i am really glad that something this this happening in the ft sequeal.


End file.
